Band-type clamps are commonly used for applying radial compression to an object, typically for connecting or attaching objects. A cable tie clamp is often employed for bundling or attaching electrical cables and/or cable connectors. In one instance, cable tie-type clamps are used to connect braided shielding of electrical cable to a connector (such as a "back shell" connector) or adaptor. In many applications, particularly military applications such as military aircraft, such clamping of shielding to a connector or adaptor must meet a number of specifications, such as the amount of pressure which the clamp provides, the amount of tension on the clamp strap, and/or the resistivity between the braided shielding and the adaptor or connector.
Tools or devices have been provided for tensioning a band clamp or cable tie and particularly directed to military and/or military aircraft applications. However, previous apparatus and methods have suffered from a number of deficiencies. Some previous systems have used a toothed mechanism for pulling or tensioning the strap which can result in creation of metal shavings which can have an undesirable effect on the workpiece, environment or the tool itself or can result in marring the free end of the strap interfering with reuse of the strap and with removal of the cut-off portion of the strap from the mechanism. Toothed mechanisms are also typically sensitive to small imperfections in band thickness which ca result in jamming or slippage of the tool. Some previous devices required use of more than one tool, for example, requiring switching tools after tensioning and before locking and/or cutting the free end of the strap. Some previous apparatus have required that the tool as a whole be moved or rotated with respect to the cable tie in order to accomplish locking or cutting off the free end of the tie. This requirement is particularly disadvantageous in close quarters where such manipulation of the tool cannot easily be accomplished. Some previous apparatus have been heavy and/or bulky or have required a relatively large amount of space because, for example, the apparatus, at least during a part of the operation, is configured in an orthogonal shape, such as T-shape or L-shape. Some previous devices require the use of two hands to tension, lock and cut off the band.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for tensioning, locking and cutting off a band-type clamp which is light-weight, compact, operable with a single hand, does not require rotating the tool as a whole, does not mar the band or create metal shavings, and requires only a single tool.